It is well known that drinking vessels, such as cups, glasses and bottles, can cause damage to the surface of fine furniture due either to the heat of the drink in the vessel or due to the condensation that often occurs on the exterior surface of vessels containing very cold liquids. Many varieties of protective devices, referred to as "coasters", have been developed to give protection to furniture. One such device is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,858, issued to A. J. Cosmetto on Sept. 14, 1954. This is a plastic coaster having a generally circular base and a central cup-like portion to receive the drinking vessel. It contains a replaceable absorbent disk in the bottom of the cup-like portion. This disk is held in place by a decorative grid-like element such that the drinking vessel is spaced above the absorbent layer. This decorative grid is in contact with the absorbent layer due to the construction of this particular device.
Another coaster that has been developed for this particular use is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,892, issued to S. Buck on July 23, 1968. This device also has a cup-shaped base and is provided with transverse rods at the upper edge thereof. In addition, an upstanding support structure is provided to prevent inadvertent tipping of the drinking glass or other object held by the coaster. No provision is made in this particular device for the absorption of any moisture that might collect due to condensation dripping from the drinking vessel.
Still another coaster developed for this general application is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,796, issued to H. D. Lansdowne on Mar. 19, 1974. This particular device has a dished tray of a non-porous material into which is inserted a pad having a nap of highly porous material on one side that will readily absorb the condensation, and the second side is a pliable substantially non-porous material to engage the interior of the base of the dish body to prevent slippage. The insert can be removed for washing if desired.
There are other coaster devices known in which there is a base having a dished-like recess with simply a disk of porous material, such as cork, secured in the bottom of the recess. While this type of coaster does accommodate the absorption of condensate dripping from the drinking vessel, surface tension of the moisture under the drinking vessel often causes the coaster to be lifted with the drinking vessel. When this occurs the coaster can suddenly release and drop to surface, thereby causing various damaging effects.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a coaster for use with drinking vessels, particularly of the type where condensation may occur on the exterior surface, that will readily absorb moisture dripping from the surface of the drinking vessel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coaster that permits the removal of moisture from the exterior a drinking glass, or the like, but characterized by the non-sticking of the coaster to the drinking vessel.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a non-sticking type coaster for use with drinking vessels which permits the absorption of excess moisture and yet readily permits the re-evaporation of this moisture when the coaster is no longer in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a decorative coaster for use with drinking vessels containing either hot or cold liquids that will prevent damage to furniture supporting the same, and which will not stick to the vessel when the vessel is lifted from the coaster surface.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the complete description thereof in combination with the following drawings.